lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
All of The 14th Saiyan's Current Events in RP!
<The 14th Saiyan (AU) ---- Note: To the Lookout Crew this may be a HUGE timeskip as he does not return to Earth or The Lookout in quite some time: *In Age 1047 on July 13th, The 14th Saiyan returns to Earth visiting the Lookout after not seeing it for a few years(4 centuries by Lookout Timeline RP standards), however he was still welcomed with open arms under a *NEW* group of Z Fighters: The Lookout Crew. *On that same day of July 13th, The 14th Saiyan tests his strength in combat via a sparring matching between him and Kuro(s''ee the Fights and/or Battles section at the bottom of the page for more''). Before leaving Kuro tells him that since the original Z Fighters have passed away, he ranked The 14th Saiyan a official new member of The Lookout Crew since their version of Z Fighters was a few family members that were past down while other are aliens, Saiyans that were from other times and spaces, androids turned good, etc.. (No current information as to when their next fight is). *On July 16th The 14th Saiyan goes off into battle against the Female Majin Lamp. The battle ended in a draw due to the planet being destroyed in the process. Lamp was pretty pissed when she found out that a Saiyan Fusion of 13 people could do so much damage in so little time. No other presents events happening since this those days have passed and decided he would be currently living on New Vegeta as of July 18th, Age 1047 for the time being in a roomy Saiyan house complex either training, watching movies, or eating.. well.. a stockpile of food. *On July 27th, The 14th Saiyan had a second sparring match with another Lookout Crew member named Leogian. (Although the fight went down on another wiki you can check it out here anyway): The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian - A Friendly Sparring Match. *On August 3rd, a mage named Decaun gave The 14th Saiyan a Satazard to use for "research needs" according to him but it was also stated that it can be used as a punching bag. He took it home to New Vegeta and is currently sitting in his back yard for the time being. Unless he needs to let out some angst or aggression. *Today on August 4th, the second match between The 14th Saiyan and Kuro transpired not more than a 2 hours ago and is currently ongoing until further notice. The fight with The 14th Saiyan and Kuro still rages on however, when things were starting to go into Kuro's favor, The 14th Saiyan had a massive output of hate enabling him to finally ascend to Super Saiyan 2. He was even able to push himself further to a Full Power Super Saiyan 2. He achieved both forms on August 6th, 2013 between the times of 19:35 and 19:57. Ever since those events transpired, the fight was once again paused until further notice. *Today on August 10th, 2013 @9:34pm, the second match between The 14th Saiyan and Kuro was complete. The winner being The 14th Saiyan due to Kuro being incapacitated too many times. Even as a Supreme Super Saiyan, he was still no match for The 14th Saiyan as Full Power Super Saiyan 2 though he commented on the transformation saying that: "...Supreme Super Saiyan did a number on him." ''He also added something else about Kuro stating that: ''"...his mentor Kuzon is probably proud that his little successor is moving up in the world as both a Saiyan and a protector of Earth and possibly the Universe." The last thing he wanted to say before exiting Kuro's room was to thank the boy personally for helping him "....ascend to the next level -- a Super Saiyan 2..."'' The 14th Saiyan then made his return to New Vegeta while Kuro remained on the Lookout for treatment and rest. *August 11th, 2013(or Age 1047, August 11): The battle between Lamp and The 14th Saiyan continued. Resulting in a loss as he was knocked out of his fusion. The times this fight started/ended was between 17:05, August 11, 2013‎ to 20:50, August 11, 2013‎ or from 10am(morning) to early 2pm(noon my time). *August 15th, 2013(Age 1047): Between the times of 3:31am - 4:51am another fight transpired between The 14th Saiyan and Lamp but it ended in a draw as The 14th Saiyan chose to hug her instead of attack one final time. This is what he said to Lamp when he hugged her: #''Lamp would be damaged, very damaged, she regenerated slowly as she suddenly use the lolipop beam as a shockwave and would turn the pieces of the planet into candy, it would turn everything it hits into lollipops or other candy as she would then power down to her base.* '' #it misfires as it goes through his Dimensional Time Wave and out the opposite end disappearing into the darkness of space. Then within the blink of an eye, he rushes forward toward Lamp and gives her a hug saying*: Maybe this will change your mind *still keeping his guard up to a maximum, readying himself for a possible afterimage* #''Lamp would simply have a sad smile, nothing to love, she wouldn't be affected by the hug, she wouldn't say or do anything* '' #he backs off sighs* well that worked.. *he scoffed then checked the time saying*: I must go my fusion time will be done in 4 minutes.. *before he left he would hug her one last time*: Goodbye.. *he disappeared through his Dimensional Time Wave leaving her in space alone* #''Lamp simply says: A thousand deaths... OR ONE MURDERER... *Then flies off into space and simply flies around with no smile* Ever since this occurrence, it is unclear if Lamp's behavior and personality has changed for better or for worse but judging by The 14th Saiyan's actions, it may have ''been for the better of things. (Stay tuned for more about this and what else go on! :D). *Today on August 19th, 2013 @ 2:58am, Round 4 of the fight between him and Lamp begun. The battle finally came to an end 4 hours later @ 6:25am resulting in a win for The 14th Saiyan. Despite the heavy circumstances. The frist being tricked by her via '''Beauty/Innocence Express '''and the second watching his own Dimensional Time Wave technique be used against him. The following below is a list of these said circumstances: Part 1(This would be the part of the fight where he was tricked by her '"Beauty/Innocence Express"): 1. "...Foolish piece of bubble gum.. that attack was never ment to hit you in the first place. *he was right behind her then she was sent flying away at the speed of light going through planets, asteroids and the like*: When you come back I'll be waiting.. *he powers down to his base*" 2. ' *Would suddenly be right next to him and use the Beauty/Innocence Express ability again.*'' '' 3. *Makes direct eye contact with Lamp and they stared each other down until he finally says something*: It's beautiful... *his eyes are still fixed on Lamp*: How is she.... 4. *Suddenly uses a Hyper Kugphanto Super Barrage/Show-stopper combination and spams him in the face with an unknown amount of punches at far far beyond light speed, all in which contains the energy of a star being released as a supernova ten times.*'' '' 5. *is flying away*: a super barrage.. I should've known.. *he said exiting his Dimensional Time Wave minutes later, appearing to have some blood on his face then the moment she blinks is the moment she has a hole in her chest The 14th Saiyan was back once again in FPSSJ2*: It seems your super barrage didn't do the job in killing me and now you are too slow to react. *as he finished he moved his hands up to his chest* Bottom Feeder.. *Lamps body began to expand she grew fatter and soon larger in size as he hide from the previous attempt in detonating her* Heheh.. *Lamp continues to expand and grow even fatter to about half the size of the planet then she detonates, seen from the galaxy was a very.. very VERY bright ball of light as the explosion could be seen throughout most of the galaxy* Part 2(This is when Lamp steals/copies his Dimensional Time Wave technique in a attempt to use it against him only to fail as he knows this technique better than she does: 1. *afterimages then elbows her across the face about the same force as her Super Barrage as her face was completely vaporized, he finishes with a sharp kick and full power energy wave* 2. *Regenerates and GRABS the energy wave sending it back and then launching a angry explosion that was colored like a rainbow, it would basically knock void around her to nothing and give the 14th saiyan an elepsy or whatever it is called.*'' '' 3. *it goes through his dimensional time wave* Nice try.. *he was right behind Lamp as he opens up his Dimensional Time Wave and her angry explosion give her a epilepsy(I believe that is how it is spelled) instead* It fits nicely for you being a retarded lifeform.. 4. *Does not suffer from it and suddenly blasts through the dimensional time wave, somehow, and smacks his face with a punch that could destroy dimensions* '' '' 5. *his DTW was still open as he did not close it, he finally close it then teleports a few miles away*: I guess I will just leave that one laying in wait. *he checks the time*: 2 more hours. *he powers up then rushes forward and kicks a hole through her chest as a chunk of her explodes outward, then punches her with a series of undisclosed hits in the face as each one shredded her face into pieces leaving only about 6/9ths of her face remaining and he could tell she was suffer from his assaults and was getting more persistent with each hit* Bye bye *his DTW opens up from behind as she is sucked inside without warning, closing soon after* 6. *Blablabla, She is sucked in and regenerates*'' '' 7. *Smiles*'' Well... '' 8. ' *Uses Dimensional Time Wave after using Back-Track to replicate ki movements, she suddenly appears right above him, standing on his head as she suddenly jumps and kicks him down in space* '' '' 9. *afterimages and kicks her down instead*: You didn't learn that technique I did, and I let you out. *He then appears from the left kicking her with the force of 6 SSJ 5 Gogeta at once as her mid section was vaporized* 10. You are still too slow to react. 11. *Quickly regenerates as she stops somewhere under him, since directions don't exist in space, she was still in front of him, she says* Let me show you something! '''*She raises her hand into the air as light and stuff would come to her, as more of those rainbow wisps, she'd absorb them and her aura grew, she glew more white and more different glowy effects were added to her as she suddenly poofed away with the dimensional time wave and kick him about 23,313,445 Times in the head in which might make it explode* '' '' 12. Like I said you are still too slow to react and I know my techniques better than you do *He point to her mid section as it was cut off the moment she made her move to use his technique he predicted that she would surprise him back with it only with more deadly force so what he did was open it the moment she disappeared effectively cutting her legs off and sending her other half else where* 13. *Quickly regenerates as her legs were close and she managed to get to her chest pretty quickly as she awaited his new attack*'' '' Although He wasn't too surprised that his technique was stolen.. but he DID find it odd how she was able to copy it so quickly without effort. However as the fight was coming to a close, there was a HUGE release of feelings with Lamp claiming that The 14th Saiyan was some sort of "bully" after this occurrence, his personality changed, causing him to have great concern over Lamp, in-which was even shown more so when he rescued her from a attempt to kill him and herself even calling her a "friend". The following list below explains what happened: 1. *he teleports away then reappear smacking her across the head with beyond the speed of light as Lamp makes a direct impact into the planet exploding moments later.* 2. '' *Is simply smacked across the face and sent into the planet, There was one thing he did wrong here, Lamps eyes were blue, initiating that she was good, they turned red and she was in the rainbow wisp aura, except the rings on her body and the aura turned black and red, she was at an instant in his face and smacked him across it a few million times and then kicked him in the chest so hard it might get torn apart*' 3. *using all of his energy he catches her kick being able to stop it in time with his kimagamiblade at full power then he sends a energy ball into the holes in her leg that makes her explode from the inside out. When the smoke cleared, the left side of her face to her upper left thigh was gone*: Haha.. *he instant transmits away reappearing hundreds of miles away.*: I've got about 1 hour and 45 minutes.. *he powers up to FPSSJ2 again* 4. '' *Having only half a body, she blindly is right in front of him even though he used instant transmission, she would simply say* ...Gr.... *Because she thought they were training for fun, and being slapped across the face made it feel like he was some sort of bully, it felt like she didn't have any friends, which made her turn neutral-evil again. She simply stares at him with half a body and it would be scary in terms of look* 5. ....*doesn't know what to say then finally finds the words*: B-but I though you wanted to kill me.. you even copied my attack and attempted to hit me with even greater force.. everything you have in your arsenal is capable of killing anyone lesser than me.. even so at least I can keep up with this madness.. these scratches mean nothing.. *he shook his head as he continued* I WOULD'VE been your friend even your greatest rival in strength if not speed... then you seduced me... why... 6. '' *Suddenly opened her fist, not anymore was the aura red and black, but black and white, she'd simply raise her hand into the air as a giant ball of energy would be formed, it would literally be her feelings formed into an attack as she continues to charge it*' 7. *he backs off* stop.. I do not want to kill you anymore.. 8. But if this what you want.. so be it (Moments Later... she replies with this): 1. '' *Orb suddenly becomes sun size*' 2. '' *Suddenly it gets blurred into something like a nebula but it is forced into a small small orb in her hand, she says* ...My existence is pointless... *as she throws the orb at the 14th saiyan, slowly*''' 3. '''NO IT'S NOT! *as his PEBV begins to match her attack in size as well then millions of mini energy waves flies out past her then trap her inside a prism of ki*..great *he said to himself* she is going to make this her final stand, but my power is still the same however my time is short I've got about 54 minutes left, then its over.. *he energy waves then break down into more prisms and effectively continue breaking down to near microscopic level as she was being surrounded by powerful yet tiny prisms of his ki* '' '''4. ' *The small small orb would still be flying through the air, it suddenly erupts as a orb in which expanded slowly, it would in fact, consume her for the moment.* 5. ''' *he wasn't able to see what was on the other side as his PEBV ball was growing even larger than her attack then he stops for a moment cancelling his attack as it explodes in a series a random fireworks. He quickly opens his dimensional time wave going through it, then he catches her, grabbing her around the waist tightly to disappear once again.* Instead of spending my remaining fusion time killing you, I choose to save you. You are not as evil as you think you are.' *The appear to be back on Earth minutes later letting go* '''I'll given you some of my power, you should be okay by now.. knowing that I will surpass you some time soon, I'd figured it's the least I'd do.' *then he looked her dead in the eyes* Listen closely to what I have to tell you as my fusion time will run out in about 30 minutes.. *he sights* Why did I do what I did? No reason, it was just to show you that you indeed have friends.. there doesn't need to be a point at all.. you're not alone. 6. *he checks the time* I must go.. 7. *he opens his DTW*: Bye.. Lamp.. *he exits* With all the stuff that went on during this fight that consisted of him being tricked, having his technique stolen, and a attempted suicide by Lamp... The 14th Saiyan continued to prove to Lamp that he is her equal in combat. August 21st, 2013(August 21st, Age 1047): No fights went down despict a small situation regarding Lux Crystallum, Vechz and another(forget the name but it was probably Sting) making a very quick truce with him and The Lookout Crew. But between of 10am to 1:50pm following event transpired: *Around 10am to 11am, The 14th Saiyan and Lamp went to the mall to go see a movie with each other. At the same time, Lux warned them about Vechz, went to go check out the situation regardless of him joining the Lookout Crew. *At around end 10 to early 11 am, Vechz constructed a cabin, Jeff and Nino showing up a few hours later. *Between the times of 11 am to 12pm, his personality changed resulting him saying: "I LOVE YOU LAMP," though she was sleeping in one of the cabin rooms at the time she was able to hear it for half of it herself. After this it resulted in him passing out, then later, he left the cabin ending up at the mall sitting on a bench with his hands buried in his head saying: "..I'm so fucking miserable.." *By early 12pm to mid 12pm, he left the mall, flew several 100 feet or so into the air up to the Lookout height. With the clouds turning black and sky flashing with lightning, he screamed as he powered up to Full Power Super Saiyan 2 overran with mix of emotions as the entire was consume into total darkness. With only stuck with Nino being scared sh*tless and Lamp just plain o' confused. This was only the first time he powered up, the second time he ended up yelling: "I CANNOT HELP MYSELF I LOVE YOU LAMP!" Which Nino was able to confirm later towards Lamp(when she finally was able to stay awake lol). *Between the times of 12:28pm and 12:31pm, he started to have visions. The first was him saying that his life flashed before his eyes and the second being him saying that he say his saw his Potara Earring counterpart here it is: 1. "*tears fall from his eyes*: I-I just saw.. my self... my own life flash before my eyes..." 2. "*he starts to shake*: then I saw my potara counterpart... The 15th Saiyan... but how??" This occurrence caused Nino be extremely worried towards Lamp as she was passing in and out more that once. Between the times of 12:31 and 12:38 he finally caught notice of what he did after noticing Lamp as out cold for a bit: 1. 14TH!!!!!!!!!!! 2. ' *he looks up to Nino with tears in his eyes* 3. *he is speechless* 4. '' *Still passed out* 5. .-. 6. LAMP NEEDS YOU 7. ' *he looks down feeling ashamed* 8. '' *Would still be blushing while passed out* 9. *Teleports the 14th to me* 10. ' *has no idea what happened*: W-what is it? Nino.. did I do this? 11. *nods* 12. Your emotions went out of control 13. '' *Still passed out, and could easily be seen on the lookout* 14. ' *he sighed*: Where is Lamp? 15. *Points to lamp a few feet away* 16. '' *''Would be blushing heavily still*'' 17. ' *his eyes got bigger then he powers out of transformation as the sky returns to normal and runs over yelling*: LAMP! 18. '' *''Would slowly go to being not passed out, but she would be half-asleep, still blushing.* Ehh...'' 19. *Suddenly Avery appears on the lookout* 20. Avery: WHO CAUSED MORE DESTRUCTION THEN I DO ON A DAILY BASIS? 21. Avery: IT TOPPED ME DESTROYING CITIES 22. Avery, gtfo 23. Avery: ... *Teleports back* 24. ' *he stops running then picks Lamp up shaking her*: Dammit, come on please... I am sorry.. *the tears in his eyes were falling* Then at 12:39 Lamp finally realize that The 14th Saiyan was in love with her: 1. Ergh... He loves.... *Is still blushing* m-m-m-me? '' 2. It's my time of the week to do this ''3. ' *''Is halfly passed out*'' 4. *Teleports to an open field* 5. *Giant ass explosion happens* 6. Damn it... 7. *Teleports back* 8. 'Kind of ironic me saving you again huh? *he laughs as some of tears fell on Lamp's body* Then from 12:48 to 1:04 Lamp finally confesses her love for him vice versa(bolded, italicized and underlined parts include those moments of interaction between the two): 1. ''Ergh.... L-L-Love me?... *Still a little bit passed out, she'd be blushing* ' ''2. ' *'he shakes his head*: Yes..' 3. 'Nino you can confirm what I said right? 4. '' *''Would be hearing him faintly, but it would be like if she thought it up for her* 5. *Confirmed* 6. 'Uhh... *Still somewhat passed out* 7. *Lolipop is still in your mouth* 8. '' *Would spit it out and cough a little bit, and slowly open her eyes, she'd be blushing once she saw him and close them at once* '''9. '' *'he smiled but there was still tears in his eyes*: I was worried' 10. 'I thought you would never wake up again.. 11. '' *''Still blushing* 12. '' *''Eyes are closed still* 13. E-h.... '' ''14. '' *''Blushes* 15. But it's true I am in love with you Lamp.. and I will never bully you like I did before again.. I know why because you were hurting just like me.. heh ' 16. E-ehh... *Blushes* '' 17. *is watching* '''18. '' *'he hugs her tightly*: Please.. wake up.. I do not want to lose you again..' 19. '' *''Blushes so much she faints, again* 20. *Uses magic to make Lamp wake up* 21. Wake up sleepy 22. '' *''Would only work partially as she would become half-awake somewhat* E-h-hh.. I-i....'' ''23. 'What is it? Lamp, speak to me please... 24. '' *Would wake up fully and still blush a lot ''25. ''I-i... I-i..... 26. Don't pass out again 27. *Looks very scary when I say that* ''28. '' *''Eyes turn pink for a second, since she is blushing* 29. Want me to use this? 30. *Pulls out a truth serum* 31. 'I know you can do it Lamp, you are a-a great warrior in my eyes, f*ck everyone else that judges you.. you are above them.'' '''32. ' *''Is still blushing*'' 33. *Puts the truth serum in lamps mouth8 34. Speaaak 35. I-i.... Love you too. ' '''''36 *'Blushes so much she nearly passes out again* ' 37. ' *'his eyes grow bigger*: That's fine.. *he hugs her tightly and doesn't let go*: Thank you Nino... ' And last but least @1:18, The 14th Saiyan carries away the sleep deprived Lamp back to his house on New Vegeta to rest. Now officially placing The 14th Saiyan in a relationship with Lamp( YAY! x3 And I am quite happy because of this little ship of ours! :]] Anyway this finally even can be seen here): Fine. I'll go and take Lamp with me. *he carefully picks up Lamp, then teleports a few yards away*: Thank you once again Nino.. *then he looks down to Lamp*: It's alright.. *he points a hand as his Dimensional Time Wave opens*: We are going to New Vegeta together.. *he smiles then turns to leave*: See you.. *he goes through it then moments later ti closes* *Today on August 22, 2013 on 5:02am, The 14th Saiyan and Lamp continue to show uncontrolled emotions and feelings towards each other. Meaning that their bond was slowly growing stronger. *@5:06 to 5:12 am, Tre showed up at the 14th Saiyan's house complex on New Vegeta moments later asking a few questions on what was going on with The 14th Saiyan currently. He explained to Tre that he wanted to ascend to Zen Super Saiyan, which is the complete form of Super Saiyan 3 that is gradually greater than the basic Super Saiyan 3 and full power super Saiyan 3. *@5:12 am Lamp was starting to have trouble figuring out how she felt about the confessions from. From this point on Tre left and The 14th Saiyan decides fix the problem on his own by entering her mind, searching through her brain eventually finding her actual feelings/emotions inevitably fixing the situation as a whole: Come on Lamp... *he begin to look her intensely in the eyes on the outside not blinking then he said*: If you need help searching your feelings.. let me help you.. *he begins to search the various areas of her brain look frivolously for an answer*: I know it's here.. *he saw several images of her standing next to him watching his FPSSJ2 aura then her passed out on the ground of the Lookout*: I'll find it.. *The image of lamp lays down and looks into the sky as dark as void.*7'' '' I remember this... I was letting out my true feelings.. then I said: "I cannot help it I love you Lamp.." *he continues searching through her mind then he spots something*: What is that? *Still lying down in her mind, where everything was dark right now, the image of her would gain grey eyes, as she feels sadness or emptyness.*'' '' *he notices the images of her, her eyes grey and her head lowered down*: Uh... *he acted really surprised then he grinned*: So that was it, it's simple really: Sadness, deep sadness and emptiness before being rejected in this world or rather this universe.. *he takes his fist and balls it up*: Now no more sadness, no more being alone.. you have me now.. *suddenly a shock flies past the images then they shatter into nothing, then the area inside her mind becomes clear*: AND NOW YOU HAVE BEEN... RELEASED!*on the outside he removes the fingers from her forehead then lays back and sighs* *Suddenly she opens up her eyes, slowly..*''' ' *he looks over to her*' ' *Looks around*' ' '''Are you feeling better?' *Looks around even more*''' ' '(Did you make her able to feel all her feelings?)' *Looks around even more, she suddenly smiles and hugs him* '''I knew it was possible *he smiles back*' And lastly @11:45pm despite the difficulties of showing affection between the two of them, eventually Lamp and The 14th Saiyan bumps heads, finally kissing for the first time(No thanks to Merohan for "accidentally" firing a ki blast so their heads could touch one another x3). He then replied with a funny repsonse saying: "That makes a better story than Twilight." '' Today on August 24th between the time of 5am to end 6am Lamp and The 14th Saiyan had a discussion about her origin. Here is some bits of that here: 'After an unknown amount of time, i copied more moves somehow, one that was called the "Kamehameha", i developed some of my own moves and twists on these moves, i finally encountered a colonized planet, there i found several more artifacts of an unknown amount of power, i absorbed them and then i got this outfit, i also destroyed the planet due to me still being driven by destruction, then, i found you, All of this, Took about three hundred years.' '''Lamp: He doesn't wanna listen, What shall we do?' Since this was originally your prey. Buu: Arrghg! Let go! Buu: *Releasing a little bit of steam* Nevermind.. Lamp? End him. Unless you want to see Vegito do the honors.. Lamp: *Looks down at buu* Well, Since you refuse to listen, or change your ways, i think i am just going to do this, My counterpart, or should i say brother? *Throws him far into space and uses the big banshee blast, the blasts fly after buu and hit him, and buu is no more, as he explodes* The main reason we are here is to see if Lamp the counterpart of this Buu can convince him to stop. Me? *he points*: I get to meet the fusion that surpassed everyone else.. You are one of my biggest roles model especially when you said: "You villains never really do take any true pride in your fighting skills it takes more than eye sight and strong arm to be a warrior." I've looked up to you Vegito for both still as the most powerful saiyan fusion in this time/world and advice.. and you've probably already guessed that is what am looking for now huh? After this occurrence, they said their goodbyes leaving Vegito's timeline returning back to Age 1047. 14th proposes to Lamp 1.jpg|He did it! 14th proposed.. 14th proposes to Lamp 2.jpg|...to Lamp! 14th proposes to Lamp 3.jpg|Yay! ^o^ ****They both suddenly fly out of reality and enter the past, where she was the first time she awoke, this was the second she awoke there, both can move and everything is stopped for them, but they can still move it seems*''' ' ****She points at the cocoon which looked like if it was cleaved in half*' ' ***It looks exactly like buu's cocoon.*' ' ***Flies over to the text, it was in some sort of language she could actually understand, It would say that the creation was made to destroy planets and the kais and is his second creation after lamp who wouldn't activate or move, so she was sealed into another cocoon and forgotten, it follows with '"But then, I, Bibidi, choose to try again, and this creation is supposed to be the one to destroy the kais and wipe them from the universe, Since the other one was un-successful"*' ***It reads*' ' ***She would read it out loud*' ' ***Another sort of plate with metal formed like a rectangle with text would be floating right next to it, attached to the other one, it says '"After finally finishing this new creation, i am going to wipe the kais from existence and the rest of the universe"*' *****Smiles and uses Dimensional Time Warp to grab super buu once again, she then appears before them both.*' ' ***he folds his arms then turns to Vegito*: Wanna finish him off?' ' ****Vegito smirks so brightly that even the darkest places would see it coming*:' Well I will say this.. you love Lamp right? And you told me she was hurting? I take it people were bullying her? Here is what I say to you on her: *he puts a hand on 14th's shoulder* You did a excellent job, I am proud of you. Whatever you did at convince her of the truth. I could even tell that it took less than 4 fights to do so too. Want my advice on Lamp? Keep her close-- not as in danger close I mean keep her close because life is precious. And you should keep the ones you love the ones you value the most closer.' ****The 14th Saiyan smiles*: Thanks Vegito, you are just like you said you'd be when I first meet you before. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Thanks' ''' ****Vegito smiles back*: Ah it's nothing. ***Later they make two trips back in time. The first starts @ 7:04am to the planetary location where she was originally hatched. Here is some bits of that part here: ****Later they discover that Bibidi left some sort of message about how he create a second Majin Buu only to be awakened from slumber several years later: ****The second trip back in time via the Dimensional Time Wave to witness the Battle between Vegito and the Original Majin Buu, making the attempt to convince him to surrender but instead then they choose to alter time and save Vegito from being absorbed by Majin Buu resulting in him getting annihilated into nothing by Lamp soon after the below is as follows: ****This is the part is Lamp trying to convince him to stop and surrender only to get erased from existence by her hand: ****The second part is before the original Buu was destroyed by Lamp. The 14th Saiyan and Vegito were having a conversation mostly about who he was, how he meet Vegito originally and how Vegito was one of his greatest role models as a warrior and as a permanent fusion. Vegito even offered up some advice which The 14th Saiyan will never forget from one of his greatest inspirations and role models anytime soon: ****Today on August 25th Lamp and The 14th Saiyan spent the time of their lives at the beach swimming, kissing for a minute or more, eating and basking under the sun. When they were out into the ocean, The 14th Saiyan found a clam that had a pearl inside of it, eventually taking it to a jewelry shop and Lamp was giving one of the most wonderful gifts of her life: a pearl necklace. ****August 30th: Lamp and the 14th Saiyan went inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to improve their fighting capabilities. Later on, The 14th Saiyan became Riku's teacher, he taught him how to balance ki, use it to fire energy attacks, fly and home in on a person's energy via Instant Transmission. Later he took him to Otherworld and gave Riku a chance to defeat Frieza(knowing that now-a-days anyone in the Lookout Crew can defeat him), watching him do so without even trying. Riku told him that he was never had any anger what so ever being a half Saiyan from the land of Hyrule, eventually 14th gave him a few disturbing images of Frieza killing his sister, father and tormenting the landscape. This caused him to go Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 without effort. ****August 31st - at 11:41pm to 1:35am Lamp and The 14th Saiyan continue their training inside the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. They took a break, ate and drank someting then eventually got back right into their training. after a semi-intense session, he asked Lamp to fire millions of ki blasts at him hoping to test the full extent of the Afterimage Technique. Originally during his little skirmishes again Lamp before they got into a relationship he could Afterimage a minimum of thousand times but ever since the semi-instense training sessions with Lamp, he realized he could go further with the Afterimage Technique, which in-turn from the results, he found out that he was now able to afterimage up to a million different times without a loss in power and/or energy. ****Starting at 10:36am; Lamp and 14th resume their training in the HBTC then Leogian join in asking for a rematch between him and 14th ending up once again in a tie. Now what is currently happening is Lamp is fighting Leogian. ****2:38pm: He finally ascends to Super Saiyan 3 and end up fighting Leogian again but it was still a tie but Leogian was aware of the massive power increase. @3:11pm he leave the HBTC with Lamp returing to New Vegeta. ****Pre-Timeskip(before Age 1052): During this time, Lamp and the 14th Saiyan can be seen on New Vegeta busy with image training. ****Mid-Timeskip(Between Ages 1047 to 1052): Lamp and 14th continue their image training, until 14th decides to bring back those image of Lamp when they first met resulting in a fight in space, realizing that he shouldn't have done that in the first space. They later return to New Vegeta as 14th attempt to destroy those thoughts of evil once more. He succeeds but ends up hurting himself, the final result sending him into a coma with his thirteen or so personalities utterly jumbled and mental state in shock. Unknown if Lamp has succeded in saving him or not. Alpha showed up moments later going into 14th's mind removing the distorted and otherwise corrupted images, then merged all of his 13 personalites into one permanently fixing or rather perfecting his mental state once and for all. ****Post-Timeskip(Age 1052): September 6th to September 7th: Between the times of 11pm going through the dates of September 6th to the 7th a fight involving Android 0, Zero, Lamp , Riku, and The 14th Saiyan transpired with Riku being almost critically injured. Later the creature Shadic also joined the battle. The fight is now currently postoned as Android 0 left saying that he would be back more merciless and cold blooded than ever before! The fight ended at 2:33am. September 7th: Riku and The 14th Saiyan resume their training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber withDecaun Equino and Leogian joining soon after. Also the new guy Bage appears on the Lookout then follows insuit to the HBTC to train or fight. Later @7:54pm, The 14th Saiyans creates a new attack called the Quake-Con Breaker(It is thoroughly explained more here). Training has continue until further notice. ****September 9th - A Saiyan hybrid named Geyser appeared on the Lookout, the 14th Saiyan spoke to him and Geyser explained his struggles with ascending to the Super Saiyan state mostly due to the fact that he has some what poor concentration when focusing his anger into the transformation. The 14th Saiyan attempted psychological training, mostly images of pure rage in hopes that Geyser might be able to FULLY master the base Super Saiyan transformation. Later Geyser thank him for his(somewhat)help and the 14th Saiyan told him to come back anytime if needed more help in his quest. ****September 12th - Between the times of 6:34am to 8:18am a Dragon by the name of Negative Shenron attacked the house where The 14th Saiyan and Lamp were sleeping, surprising both of them. The dragon explained that Lamp created him due to the negative energy she had/still had when she was evil and his objective was to kill her in order to take that remaining energy away. The dragon immediately went after Lamp. The engaged in battle for a few hours with Negative Shenron having the upper hand until Lamp went into her 100% Happy form and begin to dominate Negative Shenron. Then dragon does the unthinkable. He killed Lamp's precious boyfriend, The 14th Saiyan. Lamp was able to save him once then Negative Shenron(who was trying to kill him again) only succeeded in causing a two major wounds in his chest. The battle is currently in a stand off. Unknown if it has concluded or not. (Short side note: 14th is currently in Otherworld after his untimely death but today on September 14th, he came by to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to watch Bage and Geyser fight for a bit, seeing that Geyser had finally ascended to Super Saiyan. He also meeting a few newcomers and reoccurring members of the Lookout(Supreme Mars, Briana, and The Alpha) to him he had never seen before. After this he returned to Otherworld) ****September 15th - @11:41am The 14th Saiyan was revived by Leogian no thanks to his special ability to revive those once dead. After this he left King Kai's planet via instant transmission, hugged Lamp, thanking Leogion for the revive then goes to the mall with her in toe. Lamp then give 14th his necklace back after holding onto it until he got revived. He thanked her for that then continues to eat the chinese while Lamp is once again happy, appreciating the fact that her boyfriend has come back.. to life. ****September 21st - @2:47pm The 14th Saiyan proposes to Lamp in marriage(check out the pics here): ****Back to September 21st - That same hour The Universal War Saga went into effect as Kochaku and his Draxons begin their assault across the Universe. Despite the actions taken against the Draxons, Kochaku was the most persistent. As of now Kuzon convinced them to fuse with the ball at the center of the universe that created everything which in turn formed what was known as 'The Universal Fusion. '''Kochaku became literally overwheling by its power to the point where he made attempts to flee and destroy the ball that created the universe. Kochaku ended up getting obliterated from existence and the Universe returned to normal. After The Universal Fusion defused, everyone was on the Supreme Kai's planet with Supreme Kai stating that ''"The Universe, has been restored". Eventually people took a plane back to whatever planet/solar system or galaxy came from with the exception of the Lookout Crew members returning to Earth. After waving goodbye, 14th carried away Lamp back to New Vegeta disappearing through his Dimensional Time Wave one more. ****September 22nd - With the help of Tre through intense training and meditation, 14th was finally able to ascend to Zen Saiyan making not only Tre but 14th to be the second person to achieve that transformation. ****September 23rd - @11:20 The 14th Saiyan created variant of his Bottom Feeder, Flash Bottom Feeder. Is still currently training with Lamp until further notice. Flash Bottom Feeder is below: ****Back to Sept. 23rd @ 11:52 The 14th Saiyan creates another variant called the Rapid Fire Poly Energy Blast Volley. Example is here: ****September 27th - The 14th Saiyan meet one of the original Lookout Crew members Kuzon who had previously participated in the Draxon Invasion, now they two have engaged into combat, fighting on a abandoned world as The 14th said that he: "Wanted to face-off against the Original Lookout Crew member." even stating that it was his goal. Currently the fight/spar is over as Kuzon won even though he was tired and didn't have the energy to continue, he thanked 14th for the quick spar they had as he was still trying to master Supreme Super Saiyan 6 and nobody never ask to spar with him in a while. September 28th: 14th was challenged once again by the infamout Leogian. The battle was over as 14th los once again but Leo was very surprised as he noticed that 14th's disadvantage in speed was no longer present. September 29th - The 14th Saiyan fought Nikad on the Earth. Counted as a win as Nikad used up the remaning energy he had for Super Saiyan 4. Then later at 4:33pm The 14th started yet another fight. This time with the lastest new comer of the Lookout Crew Geyser (Role-Play Character). @7:13pm the fight between Geyser and 14th finally came to a close.Geyser lost but 14th told him that his: "full power is about quarter of my actual power" and told Geyser: "no worries you'll get there one day. If not that's what your Fusion Dance is for right?" They thanked each other, said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways. October 3rd - Today The 14th Saiyan was teleported to the Big Geti Star courtesy of Taros after "checking him out." After a very breify fight, Taros then explained to 14th that his muscle control was terrible and that he requires WAAAY MORE training than what he normally does. 14th spent an entire Timeskip learning the following(X = complete): ****October 1st - 14th decided to train Geyser in using his Signature Attacks to its fullest potential. So far Geyser has maxed out two of his Signatures i.e Super Star Gazer, Full Power Unity Beam/Wave and supposedly the Railgun. ****#Pressure Points(X) ****#Energy Conversion(X) ****#Force Redirection(X) ****#Chi Anatomy(X) ****#Time spent with Zen Masters on Mount Rushmoore under Taros's supervision to correct his muscule control(X) As of now 14th's training is completed. Time spent: 2 months; Total Time: 2 months October 13th - Lamp and 14th figured it was time to move out of their old house and start a new(Or to be specific a new house with an area in which both of them can train properly and a few extra rooms for future needs of course). After buying it from the inside the city two days later, they finally finish moving in as 14th places a picture frame of a photoset when they went to a small carnival back on the Earth(that picture set being the same ones they took together inside a photobooth). They are currently living in a house 72 miles northwest of the main city on New Vegeta. November 16th - 14th makes his return back to the current universe from a unknown verse in which he left to. Arrived @4:23 pm at a park in-which he saw Geyser (Role-Play Character) and introduced himself to his son Free . Between the times of 4:23 - 5:20, 14th told him where he had been and Geyser also explained his "curse mark" situation. Then at 5:21 Geyser took him to see a being named Abyss(See Geyser's page for a understanding on that). November 28th - Had a short battle with Leogian. It was a lost however 14th gain a near-death Zenkai boost increase for his power level. Unknown how high it was. December 5th - Took part in a sparring match with Yuri against Star Srelinity, was not ended. **** December 12 - The 14th Saiyan was called via Kuzon for a Lookout Crew member call. They(all currently able members of the Lookout Crew) went to a place called Magmus. They had a huge sparring match. 14th was fighting Ultimate Zion at the same and two seemed to be pretty on par with each other. He also introduce a new signature the Warp Assault and the 13th Layer Snowball Bomb; However their fight was interrupted by the actually being Magmus who coated the planet with Volcanoes. 14th did his best in prevent the whole planet from turning into a sea of lava via the Dimensional Time Wave. **** Dec. 27th - A short fight with Leogian and 14th. He also tested out his Warp Assault and Snowball Bomb on him. **** January 7th - Age 1062: 10 years have passed and The 14th Saiyan is one again no where to be seen. Not even on New Vegeta with Lamp. The two are apparently not talking much and appear to be on a perturbed "break." Unknown as to what whereabouts 14th is this time. January 30th: On January 30th, 2014 @5:40pm The 14th Saiyan made it toSuper Saiyan 4, no thanks to Geyser and his use of the blutz wave power he had. About an 2 hour notice later The 14th Saiyan created a new abilitied called '''The Energy Protection Orb or Ki Destabilization Orb. '''A defensitve ability that is also used with Geyser (Role-Play Character). Offering a 50, 100 and 150x defense. January 31st: Explained here: http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Page_RP:_14th%27s_Rigorous_Training_Session_Part_I Febuary 2nd - Took part in Part 2 of The Universal War Saga, Helped mostly in the protection of the indivisual Gazyer (Rp fusion Character) using his Ki Orb, also used his Dimensional Time Wave Portal so Kuzon Jr. was able to find clues about The Staff of Zen'no Pawa and more information about Kochaku. ****14th's Spar with the three youngest children of Kuzon concluded March 22nd. ****March 24: The 14th Saiyan took part in another battle/spar between Geyser (Role-Play Character); Ended in a tie after about a month or two of them going at it until a new siutation came into place(The situation with Anti -- Geyser's Evil split self, his second in command Abyss and the Heartless. Explaination on that can be found here) ****May 27th: @6:05pm, Kuzon and 14th went at it again in a hugh combat battle. Statues: TBA ****May 27th: @8:26p, 14th ascended to Super Saiyan 5 for the first time however it seems that his form is.. corrupted: ****You are no longer away. ****8:26Arishok Frieza-14th is now warped back into existence; he is no longer Super Saiyan 4... but 5! But appears to be hallucinating as if the power was too much to handle- look like this: http://i.imgur.com/PB6up.jpg ****So far the battle has been ongoing for 3 hours. ****June 30th: 14th went to preform his first 24 hours of consistent surgery and medical assistance. He is currently working on a 48 hour shift-- to compensate with the time he has put his Fusion's body into a hibernate state. So far his bosses have approved of all of his life saving endeavors. And they understand that he is only doing the best he can by any means necessary. He has been secretly modifying his Medical Career over the past 8 years since the timeskip of April 2014. ****Age 1086: 15 years later 14th has still been working on Medical career as freelance doctor and has been across the many universes in-doing so to expand his efforts. So far things look as expected and 14th has also managed the time to master Super Saiyan 5 and Super Saiyan 6. ****Going back to Age 1071: The 14th Saiyan took part in the Lookout Cup, loss to Leogian due to Shatterpoint control. Lookout Cup status: TBA ****Age 1071: Kuzon and 14th continued their fight and has now been concluded with 14th winning. 3 days before the Lookout Cup took place. Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Category:Role-Play Category:Lists